


Never Give Up

by ObscureReality (Khellamendra)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/ObscureReality
Summary: Something warm and mushy hit Keith’s cheek. Making a noise of disgust and confusion, he felt it start to slide down. Swiping at it with his hand he looked at the mashed potatoes. “I can’t believe you threw food at me,” Keith said incredulously. Eyes snapped to the man across from him. Smirking, hands were already poised with another shot. Letting go it hit Keith right between the eyes.“What are you going to do about it?”





	Never Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts).



> This piece was for the Jaith Valentine's Exchange on Tumblr. I'll always accept a chance to write porn, just saying. Also, this pairing doesn't get enough love.

James Griffin was a creature of habit.

He took comfort in his strict schedule and believed firmly in following the rules. They were there for a reason by people more experienced than themselves. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t follow them and even in general didn’t find them to be unreasonable. Yes maybe the simulation was a little too easy more often than not but repetition helped. Plus he knew not everyone in their class was on the same level. Not everyone seemed to agree. Actually, only one person seemed to actively go out of his way to break the rules.

James only remembered seeing Keith smile once. Even though he was sure Keith didn’t remember him, they had attended the same school since they were little kids. He had been quiet even then, making some attempts at socializing but not enough for the other kids to want to stick around. They all knew Keith apparently lived alone with his dad somewhere but no one seemed to know where. Between that and being the quiet type, he had unintentionally gotten a reputation. Not that it mattered to James, he was the kind of kid that tried to make friends with everyone. After all, everyone deserves a chance.

Then there was the Valentine’s Day event. It was a typical school event, that he had been a part of before. Everyone would decorate a bag and then fill them with cards and messages. He loved it because it was the perfect time to spread positivity among his peers. Keith had acted as if he didn’t care but James knew he had given a card to everyone. Seeing him later, sitting under a tree, and looking through his own bag with a small smile. It had been one of the best feelings in the world.

He was never going to tell Keith that he had spent all night making every single one. Knowing he had appreciated it and felt included was all James had wanted.

Of course, after Keith’s father had died, he disappeared. James didn’t think they would meet again. Turned out he was wrong but the raven-haired boy joined him again, he felt even more out of reach. Keith was smart and capable of so much if he would just apply himself. People made fun of him and underestimated him but James knew. He had seen it himself. It frustrated him so much that Keith just didn’t seem to care, or worse, had just given up.

He was grateful when Takashi Shirogane had seen exactly what he had and gave Keith a second chance. When he seemed to be wasting that opportunity and trying to drag the rest of them down with him, James had snapped.

Things had been said that shouldn’t have and he regretted it. He wasn’t sure if it was the fight or if Keith had gotten some kind of talk from his new guardian. Either way, he came back with more determination than James had seen in a long time. That translated into him having to work harder. Keith actually trying was more impressive than anticipated. Keith also liked to try and disrupt Jame’s schedule whenever possible. It was utterly annoying and frustrating and he didn’t realize how much he missed it until it just stopped.

Until the crew on the Kerberos mission were presumed dead.

Standing in the cafeteria with a tray in hand, he could see Keith across the room. Sitting by himself and pushing the food around more than anything else. Feet seemed to move on their own and before he knew it, he was setting his tray down across from the boy. Keith didn’t look up until he actually sat down, unusually violet eyes glaring at him. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting down so I can eat.”

“Does it look like I wanted the company?” Keith shot back as James stared him down unflinching.

“Yes.” The blunt answer left Keith at a loss for words, eyes searching for something. James wasn’t sure if Keith found what he was looking for or not. Either way, eyes shifted back to his forgotten meal.

“Do whatever you want.” There it was, that defeatist attitude that James had thought he would never see again. Glaring at his own meal, he grabbed his spoon. 

Something warm and mushy hit Keith’s cheek. Making a noise of disgust and confusion, he felt it start to slide down. Swiping at it with his hand he looked at the mashed potatoes. “I can’t believe you threw food at me,” Keith said incredulously. Eyes snapped to the man across from him. Smirking, hands were already poised with another shot. Letting go it hit Keith right between the eyes.

“What are you going to do about it?”

James barely managed to avoid the counter-attack. It had apparently found a target, just not the one Keith had intended. James turned to apologize, but the guy behind him was not in the mood for it. Not with his friends laughing at him the way they were. Grabbing his own ammunition, the cadet pulled back and let loose right as an innocent bystander walked back. The woman made a noise of disgust and dropped her whole tray on his head. More laughter, this time from those from surrounding tables. It turned into noises of disbelief when one of them got a faceful of food instead.

That was all it took for it to really take off. Lines were drawn and shaky alliances formed as the entire cafeteria joined in. James was quick to find a hiding spot behind a counter as food and other similar items flew around. This was not what he had meant to happen. Although he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, He had done it without meaning too.

Feeling something slimy hit the back of his head, he whipped back around. A familiar smug look and purple eyes were staring back at him from the other end of the counter. That was enough for him to decide the pudding had a better use.

It wasn’t until he heard the whistle and yelling of someone trying to regain order that James realized they were in big trouble. “Psst!” Blue eyes snapped to the source of the sound, noticing Keith gesturing. Putting a hand to his mouth, he pointed towards a nearby door. Nodding quickly, both of them kept lowing, dodge food, and unwanted attention. Bumping into Keith, hands grasped shoulders to keep himself from falling. He shrugged and mouthed an apology when purple eyes looked back at him.

Keith rolled those same eyes and gestured for James to hold as he peered around the corner. Once satisfied they were on the move again. Neither of them made a sound until they slipped out the door and into the hallway. “Come on, before they come out here and see us.”

James made a face at the very obvious mess that covered both of them. “There’s no way we’ll be able to make it back to our rooms without getting caught. Hey-!” he reasoned. A hand grabbed him and pulled him along.

“You’re right, that’s why we’ll have to take care of this before then. Now shut up and trust me before you get us both caught.” Letting himself be pulled along, Keith looked around again before pulling him into the room. The warmth of the hand in his left as soon as they were inside and James had to look away as Keith started stripping.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, hand to his face.

Keith raised a brow at that. “What do you think I’m doing? I’m going to throw these in the laundry chute and take a shower. Then we can make it back to our rooms without anyone being suspicious. They’ll think we finished training. What’s the problem? It’s nothing you haven’t seen before Griffin.” He said, tossing the jacket onto James’s head. Making a noise of annoyance he pulled it off and tossed it into the shoot.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to…’that is…” Stumbling over his words, he started tugging at his own clothing. “Oh shut up!” By the time he finished, he could hear the sound of water running. Grumbling to himself, he took the shower a few stalls down. Adjusting the water, he immediately went after hair first, making noises of disgust as various things were washed away.

“I can’t believe you started a food fight.”

Flushing deeply, James scrubbed harder. “I didn’t mean to. It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t have such terrible aim.” He almost missed the soft chuckle over the sound of water. “Why did you help me out? You could have let me take the fall.”

“I think I was more curious about why you did it in the first place. That’s not like you.”

Washing the last of the soap from his hair, James thought about it. Tilting his head up he let the water fall on his face before moving away. “I guess because you weren’t exactly being yourself either. You had this fire before and I just couldn’t stand to see it go out, not again.” 

“I thought you found it annoying?” Keith’s voice was sudden so much closer that it startled him. Turning around, he backed up without meaning too, noting that Keith took a step forward right after. Standing there, unashamedly naked and dripping, it only seemed to make him look even more intense. The way he was staring at James made legs feel a little weak. “All I did was cause you problems like I do for everyone.”

“That’s not true. I mean not completely. Yeah, you did do a lot of stuff that annoyed me but-”

“But what?” Keith asked heatedly, walking forward and startling James into moving until his back hit the cold tile. Hands rested on either side of his head as those unusual and yet beautiful eyes moved even closer. “You more than anyone should hate me. After everything I’ve done to you.” 

“I don’t hate you!” James shot back, anger rising. “I hate knowing you’re capable of amazing things but don’t try. I hate when you give up.” He said, leaning into that warmth this time, ignoring the surprise in violet eyes.”I hate-” He hissed. “That you keep letting the world dictate your worth. You have always been so much more than people give you credit for and I shouldn’t be the only one that sees that. Mmph!”

The sudden press of lips was enough to clear every thought out of Jame’s head. All he could focus on was the single point where they connected. It ended almost as quickly as it started, hot breath brushing over him. “You didn’t use to be.” The words were so soft that he almost thought they were all in his head. The glimpse pain in eyes was very real but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Not when hands grabbed hips and pulled their bodies together, drawing a surprised gasp from lips.

Keith took full advantage of it, slipping a tongue past parted lips to explore beyond. James had to scramble hold onto shoulders again. It was more overwhelming than he expected, scrambling his thoughts all over again as a tongue met Keith’s. He didn’t know how the other man managed to get through his defenses so easily, drawing out noises that had his cheeks burning. When a knee crept between legs, he moved his head to try and get some distance. He needed a moment to think and assess the situation but Keith was relentless. Hands cupped cheeks and he wasn’t given a respite until his partner decided on it.

Drawing in deep breaths, he learned a head back as he took in as much air as he could. Having some mercy that sinful mouth trailed over his neck. James shivered every time a tongue came out to taste, licking away drops of water. A hand turned his head to the side, exposing his neck as that knee rubbed more firmly against him. A sharp cry of Keith’s name escaped when teeth sunk into flesh. Through the haze of pain and pleasure, he thought he heard a low growl. The thought left just as soon as it ended, short nails digging into a damp back.

“Are you okay?” The soft voice was almost lost in the sound of water and the white noise buzzing around James' head. He didn’t know when Keith had stopped, just now feeling the ache at the loss of all the warmth. Hands were against the tile again. James swallowed thickly at the intense and lustful look that was so close to his face.

Licking lips, he noted the way those eyes followed the movement. “Yeah.”

“Good. We should move this somewhere else. I don’t want to escape the cafeteria situation only to get brought down by this. Plus,” Keith smiled. “I want to keep your noises all to myself.” James sputtered as he tried to find the words to defend himself. Keith had already slipped out of the stall and back to his own. The sound of water ceased, leaving only his. Moving to do the same, he hesitated. James knew what it meant if he did this but, that had been the first time he had seen Keith smile.

He wanted to see it more.

Turning off the water, he strolled past Keith and grabbed a towel and spare clothing. Both of them dressed in record time, trying to ignore the hard on they both had. Keith’s hair was still dripping when they left. Hands squeezed water from them when they kissed again, back pressed against the door to Keith’s room this time. Pulled away from it by his shirt, that was quickly lost and eager hands had pants halfway off before they even got to the bed. “That eager?” James asked cockily, only to have Keith push him onto the mattress.

Pants were soon pulled away, leaving him exposed. He watched as a different shirt went flying and Keith looks at him with a predatory look. James could swear they looked almost yellow. Suddenly they were inches from his own and he conceded it had to have been a trick of the light. “You always did know how to get under my skin, Griffin.”

Any response James had gets swallowed up by another kiss. This time he refused to open his mouth, even as a tongue asked for entry. This time he was almost positive he heard a growl but a hand wrapped around him and he forgot all about it. Slow firm strokes were more than enough to have him yielding. James wasn’t about to just lie back and take it, tugging and gripping at black hair as he fought back. Thrusting up into a hand, he tried to focus enough to get Keith’s pants off.

Pulling back, Keith swatted at a hand. “Do you have any lube?”

“Middle draw.”

Leaning over James, he opened the drawer. “I have never seen someone organize their drawers so impressively. Only you. Have you ever done this before?” He asked, setting back between legs with lube and a condom in hand.

“No,” James admitted, feeling nerves start to set in. “Have you?”

Keith shrugged, already warming lube between fingers but otherwise not saying anything. Noticing the pout forming, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

“That doesn’t answer the que-” Cut off by another kiss, he’s more distracted by feeling a finger suddenly penetrate him. It’s such an unfamiliar pressure that he kept help but focus on it.

“Don’t tense up, you’ll make it harder on yourself,” Keith says against lips. He gives a few chaste kisses before moving to a neck. James feels teeth scrap over where he had bitten before, soothing sore flesh with a tongue only to nip at it again. The small pinches are enough to push the feeling of a finger out of the forefront of his mind. It makes it easier to get a second to join. He moves onto the other side once breathing picks up and needier moans start to escape.

A hand finds comfort in black hair and he can tell that Keith enjoys having it there. Soon enough he’s trying to hide noises against a shoulder as three fingers work on stretching him out. James realizes that he didn’t know sex could feel this good and it’s embarrassing but he wants more. The soft chuckle in his ear alerts him that he must have said it out loud before those fingers are leaving his body.

Grabbing the condom, James groans as Keith rips it open with his teeth. Pushing sweatpants down enough to free himself, Keith doesn’t waste any time rolling it on. Scooting closer, he spreads legs and guides himself to a slick entrance. It’s not as easy as fingers because Keith is much thicker and harder and James isn’t sure this is going to work out.

Hands rub soothing circles over skin and Keith’s whispering encouraging words to try and make it better. It burns unlike anything and Keith waits until it numbs enough for him to keep going. Eventually, he bottoms out and James is digging painfully into his shoulders but Keith lets him. He uses it as a sign when the other man doesn’t have the breath to tell him how he’s doing. Every part of him is screaming at him to pound into that tight heat but he pushes it away. Instead, his thrusts are gentle and shallow as he feels a body open up to him.

Wrapping arms around James, it pushes him in deep and he feels legs wrap tightly around his waist. Heels dig into his lower back as he’s clung too. Pressing his face into a neck, Keith takes in the intoxicating scent as he picks up the pace. James is noisier than he is. Soft gasps and grunts shifting into louder keens and moans of pleasure that run straight through him.

Eventually, he can’t hold back anymore, pounding into the willing body beneath him. Short nails bite into his back and the way James for him to go faster, harder, _yes just like that_ is music to his ears. He doesn’t want it to end but he can tell from the way a body is gripping him that James is close. Biting a shoulder, that was more than enough to send James over the edge, calling out Keith’s name as he does. A few more thrusts and Keith is chasing his own release. 

They lay there, sweaty, sticky, and far to warm but neither wanted to move. It’s Keith who finally can get his limbs to move enough to move. James winces as he pulls out but doesn’t say anything, looking as if he’s about to fall asleep. Sitting up, Keith removes the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the trash can by the bed. “Let me get something to clean up with”

“Mmhmm.”

Carefully standing up, he gets a warm washcloth. By the time he comes back, James has his eyes closed. Keith hadn’t noticed at the time but he winced as he notices the various marks he left behind. A particularly nasty one covered a shoulder and one side of James’s neck. They were easy to cover but he wasn’t sure why he had bitten down so hard. From the slight sting on his back, he had a few marks of his own.

Gently he cleaned them up and got James under the covers certain he was out. At least until he went to move away and a hand caught his wrist. “Are you leaving?” the voice muttered sleepily.

Keith hesitated, looking at half-lidded blue. “Do you want me to?” A hand tugged more insistently at him.

“No. Come to bed.”

Nodding, he did as requested. James opened his arms and Keith didn’t think twice about cuddling up to him. As sleep started to claim him he a thought came. This was the first time since Shiro had disappeared that his mind felt quiet.


End file.
